Picture Perfect Family
by DracoMalfoyLuver1414
Summary: Graduation. Family Pictures of the Cullen's shone in a slidshow?


**Hey I wanted to do a fanfiction where it was about the Cullen's as a family. So here it is.**

**Alice POV**

_Yaaay! Graduation! SO FUN. Horrid gowns. Someone needs to teach Forks High what fashion is!_

Edward walked by my room and glared at me.

_Sorry…_

I sighed and quietly walked out of the bathroom in this horrible yellow gown that clashed with my golden eyes. I stopped and leaned against the wall when I realized Jasper had his guitar and was playing it. He sat on the bed and leaned against the head of it. Jasper's fingers moved smoothly and he didn't even look at the guitar while he was playing, he kept his eyes on the outside world. Even in the terrible gown he still managed to look beautiful. **(Jasper's song/ Copy and Paste this to youtube: ****The Rain Song - Led Zeppelin Acoustic Instrumental Cover****)**

During the last few cords he turned and looked at me. He smiled, which made him look even more beautiful. The corners of my mouth turned up a bit as he set his guitar down. H e good up and walked towards me.

"Beautiful…" I said, absentmindedly. I stood on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer with his hands on my hips.

"I try," Jasper replied, grinning down at me.

"You're great at an instrument and you look better in these stupid yellow gowns. It's just not fair," I pouted.

"Well, in my opinion, you're beautiful no matter what you wear," he said, leaning forward and kissing my nose. "But, if you feel the need to stick to your opinion-"

"Which I do."

"How can I make it up to you?" he asked.

"Kiss me," I smiled.

"Anything for you, Darlin'." He leaned down and kissed me

**Rosalie's POV**

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. Yet another graduation. Emmett came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"It's Bella's fifth high school graduation," I said.

"Do you still hate her?" Emmett asked.

"No. I never actually hated her. Our relationship grew when she had Renesmee," I replied, twisting around to look at him.

"But now we have that dog living with us."

"Ugh, don't remind me," I groaned. Jacob's also graduating with us for a change. He doesn't go to the reservation anymore which means, more dog stink for us to smell every day. _Joy._

"Oh, lighten up. It's gonna be great," Emmett said, kissing my forehead.

"We'll see," I replied right before I kissed him.

**Bella's POV**

"So, are you ready for your fifth high school graduation?" Edward asked, playing with a strand of my hair. We were currently lying in our bed in the small cottage that Esme and the rest of the Cullen's made for us.

"I guess," I replied, molding myself into his chest. We sat like there for about 2 minutes.

"We should probably get up and put on our gowns," he whispered against my hair.

"I know," I sighed. We both got up and once we got ready we made our way towards the Cullen home.

"I wonder how Renesmee is doing," I said.

"I'm sure she's fine," Edward replied, draping his arm around my shoulders.

**Renesmee's POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror, eyebrows scrunched together. I looked horrible. Well, yeah, _I _looked good. I froze at the age of 16 and my copper colored hair was draped over my shoulders in curls. But this stupid yellow gown looks horrible on me. I turned to Jacob who was sitting on our bed. "This color looks horrible on me."

"Well, it looks better on you. This color 'clashes terribly with my skin' as Rosalie or Alice would say," Jacob said, walking over to me.

"I heard that!" Rosalie and Alice yelled from somewhere in the house.

I giggled. "My family hates you."

"I don't mind," Jacob shrugged.

I rolled my eyes as we walked downstairs to where everyone was everyone else was.

"WE ALL LOOK LIKE WE GOT ATTACKD BY LEMONS!" Alice yelled, causing everyone to laugh.

"Let's go," Carlisle said.

Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett and pilled in Alice's Porsche as Edward, Bella, Jacob and I all got in Dad's Volvo. Carlisle and Esme lead the way to the school in Carlisle's Mercedes.

**What do toy think? The next chapter will have all the pictures in it, pictures that are on my profile. Please R&R.**


End file.
